All That Matters
by RaneyLee
Summary: Virgil's random thoughts when he awakens in the middle of the night. VR slash warning!


Ummm... I have no idea where this came from. I was still awake at about 2 am and jotted this down... It's mainly some random thoughts from Virgil. It might be a little confusing, and I'll apologize. What did you expect from a sleepy 17 year old that can't get to sleep? Anyway, whatever...Read on. Flame me, be nice. I really don't care...

**Warnings: **slash. Nothing really serious, but it's still there.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Static or Gear. Don't sue me!

Thoughts - are in _italics

* * *

_

**All That Matters**

A stirring slowly drew me from my sleep, allowing me to partialy open my eyes to search for the source of my rousing. A bundle snuggled farther into my chest, my arms almost automaticaly wraping around the warm wrapings of blankets. A smile crossed my lips as the blanket shifted and let me see the figure underneath. The tufts of blonde hair was visible in the darkness of my room, yet it was unmistakable of whom they belonged to. With a deep intake of air, I rolled onto my side, bringing my bundle with me, where he layed across my chest, the fingers of one hand curling sightly around one of my biceps. I stared up at the dark ceiling, my mind starting to wonder with random thoughts while I slowly ran my fingers through the sliky blonde strands of hair.

_I am Static. Static I am. I am Virgil Hawkins. Virgil I am... Yeah, I know. Funny._ I chuckled to myself as the thought crossed my mind.

_I'm one person, I've got two names. I realize that. Two completly different lives. I realize that too..._ My eyes narrowed slightly._ And it's tough. You'd think being just a teen is bad enough, but try adding your superhero alter ego to it. It starts to get kinda hard to juggle around. Then the tiny factor of having to hide it all from the family when I jus' wanna shout it out to the world... _My eyes shut tightly for a few seconds before opening again._ But.. to keep my family safe, I don't. Telling them could possibly lead to putting everyone I know and love in danger. Where would I be then? _I shook my head at that. _Absolutly no where. That's where. But I can't give up being Static. I can't. The city needs me. The people need me. Richie needs me... Besides, if I like helping people so much, why give it up? I enjoy seeing the grateful looks they give when they know their lives has just been pulled from disaster. It's a wonderful feeling... _I gave a slight smile, feeling my boyfriend stir again before settling back onto my chest once more. _That must be why a hero feels so let down, so guilty, when their once-time fans begin to look down or turn on them. It's happened before. An unpleasent experiance. _I frowned at the memory passing through my mind._ I'd been framed for three murders and stealing from the government. My bro hadn't been with me during those few times and didn't really believe me. I mean, who could blame them? It was my word against all that damn evidence that said it was my fault. But Richie listened to me. Although I could tell he doubted me, he listened. After a while and searching through the evidence and going back over the crime scenes, he finally realized that it couldn't possibly be me._

_Richie... my beautiful Richie. _My smile returned at a greater size as I hugged said person closer to me. _He's the darling of my life. He's my angel. What would I do without him? He's everything to me. My brother, my best friend, my sidekick, my partner in crime (so to speak, of course), my love... Yes, the love of my life, even through my silly crush with Daisy. He's my destined soulmate. And just thinking of his soft blonde hair and beautiful blue-green eyes that seemed to always sparkle with the hint of absolute intellagence simply makes my heart pound wildly and my knees weak. _My heart was beginning to race, yet I ignored it and continued running my fingers through Richie's hair, shivering slighly at the chill in the air, but moreso to his breath flickering across my bare skin. But damn that blasted heater... Of course it'd decide to quit when it's 40 degrees out... My thoughts returned to my previous subject and I took a deep breath to try and calm my heart. _But, Richie... Heh.. To think, without him, there's no telling where my superhero career would've bottomed out. He's the one who noticed how much I liked playing hero, even when my powers had frized out on me during those sunspots. He's the brains behind everything, too. He helped me pick out my costume (thankfully. Otherwise I would've ended up looking like a battery commercial.. or so he said...), he made my disk for me, he came up with our shock voxes for that science project... And I just love to watch his whole face simply light up when he's rambling on about his newest invention or even how to make an old one even better as he scribbles out the main details on scraps of paper. _I couldn't help but give a slight laugh, freezing when I realized that it might wake Richie. He didn't move, so I relaxed and became asorbed in my thoughts once again. _When he laughs, the deep, rich sound of his voice is heavenly. His pale skin against my own... it's the perfect contrast... But it's the mornings, though. That's what I love best. Waking up with him snuggled up against me without a care in the world, his hair mussed from the pillows and his clothes wrinkled. And everytime that I'd dare move, he'd wrap himself even tighter around me in a gesture of not wanting to let go. The slow rise and fall of his chest while he sleeps peacefully, the soft flush across his pale cheeks which were shadowed by his long lashes, and the messy blonde hair. (I just can't get over his hair...) He looks like an angel. My angel. Mine. My personal angel sent to me from the heavens above._ _But sometimes it's hard to believe, believe that innocent darling angel is also my witty, quick-thinking partner. _My lips curled up slightly as an image of him in his Gear uniform flashed across my mind._ He's Gear. I'm Static. He's Richie. I'm Virgil. He's white, I'm black. He loves me, and I love him... And that's all that matters, right? Our love of each other. Even throwing in our alter egos. It's all that'll ever matter._

My arms tighten around my boyfriend in an almost protective gesture as I snuggled back under the warm covers to hide from the nippy air of my room. I breathed in the scent of his blonde hair, my nose buring itself into the strands and my mind began to drift away as sleep claimed me. _My Richie. My angel. He's all that'll really matter me...

* * *

_

Fin! Hope you liked! Sorry for the spelling mistakes. _Bangs head on keyboard_ I really hate not having a spell checker...

SV


End file.
